Dusk
'''Dusk '''are a powerful race of aliens of unknown origin that exist everywhere in every time. Biology Dusk are tall humanoids with pale grey skin. They have bloodshot eyes with dark red irises. Their eye sockets are around four times the size of their eyes, with the eyes located in a second, smaller socket next to the nose. They have three clawed fingers on each hand as well as a thumb. They are almost identical to humans in the shape of their form. They are skinny with the outline of the rib cage pressed against the flesh. They have five toes with extremely sharp claws on the end. Powers and Abilities Dusk can only exist while in darkness, when light is cast upon them, their physicall bodies cease to exist, leaving behind only their consciousness. In the episode, Dawn and Dusk, it is shown that they can exist when there is a low level of light. When supplied with enough power , they can make people disappear from existent with a single touch. History "We are Dusk. We are here, there, then and now. We cease in the light and thrive in the dark. We are Dusk." - A Dusk talking to the Doctor and Amy after Rory's disappearance. There are no records of Dusk anywhere in the universe. So it is unknown how long they have been around. So far, the only Dusk to be discovered are on the mythical planet of Jargon. Around the 29th century, a group of humans started biulding a colony on Jargon, which they had discovered. But all the humans vanished, and no one else was told of the planet. (Dawn and Dusk) When the TARDIS started hurtling towards a star in the year 3194, it passed through the flames and landed on a planet, hidden by a perception filter. After their arrival, Amy is possessed by one of the missing humans and goes to find the 'Demons' (Dusk). The Doctor, Amy and Rory find the remains of a human colony. While exploring inside, the TARDIS crew start seeing shadowed figures running down corridors. The Doctor runs after one but a metal door closes, blocking off Amy and Rory. The Doctor then comes across a Dusk in a room with a low level of light. That Dusk tells the Doctor what they are. Amy and Rory split up, but Rory is soon cornered by Dusk. Rory disappears in Amy's arms. The Doctor reappears and the two head for the main power station of the colony. On the way down, large numbers of Dusk chase after them. The Doctor uses the Sonic Screwdriver to block them off, but three make it through. The Doctor is dragged away from Amy by Dusk and blocked off by a metal door. The Doctor appears as a hologram to guide Amy to the main power station, where she pulls a lever, overriding all the doors and taking out all the power. The Doctor returns to his physical form and the two run for the exit. They find Rory along the way and get out onto the Planets surface as the entire colony go into shutdown. At this point in time, Dusk had already headed for the other entrance to the main power station. (Dawn and Dusk) While the Doctor is running from a team of Government Agents in the Australian Outback at night, he hides behind a large rock. He can see a Dusk standing several metres away. He yells to it asking why it's there. It replies by saying they are everywhere in every time. (Desert Of The Bones) In the late 34th century, the Omega Krius colony discovered Dusk on the planet. They immediately put together an initiative to take out the Hives using soldiers and strategists from the Omega Krius Attack Squad. (Dusk: New Breed) Habitat Dusk can live in all sorts of habitats, right across the universe. However, they tend to live in dark places such as caves, thick jungles and abandoned homes. Dusk are mainly found in caves that have multiple exits and chambers as they can escape easily and the caverns can be used to build hives. Jungles are used because of the amount of wildlife they can prey upon as well as the large amount of trees protects them from the light, meaning they can continuously build without constantly disappearing. Reproduction Similar to Ants and Bees, there is a Queen Dusk. She lays a single egg into a hemispherical pod. The male 'Sperm Dusk' fertilize the eggs which slowly grow into spherical blobs of slime, in which the baby Dusk grows until ready to hatch. The male 'Nanny Dusk' leave the hive and search for wild animals. They then spit an acid-like substance on them that turns the flesh into a slimy meal. They cover the eggs in the dissolved food so when the baby Dusk pushes its way out, it has food to eat. 1 in 4 eggs are 'Sperm Dusk' eggs, 1 in 4 are 'Nanny Dusk' eggs. And 2 in 4 are a mixture of male and female scavengers, that leave the colony and survive by themselves. Over time, certain females become Queen Dusk, establishing new Hives. When close to hatching, the eggs become a sort of plant seed object on a small stem. This stage in the cycle is called the 'Spore Stage; Hives Dusk Hives come in all shapes and sizes. They are usually built in caverns, where the entire cavern becomes one big hive filled with egg pods and food storage. They are usually a blend of orange, yellow and red in colour. At the centre of the Hive, the queen lies upon a throne-like pod, in which she sleeps for majority of her time. This is called the 'Dusk Throne' by the Omega Krius colonists. Trivia *Dusk were created by Tennantfan as a replacement for Daleks/Cybermen, who are used to often. *Dusk are based on the idea of thinking there are monsters in your room and turning the light on, to find nothing. This was done to make them scarier as a way of taking Doctor Who back to the 'Hiding behind the sofa' days. *It can be noted that Dusk are the only Doctor Who alien to be able to scare the Doctor so much. The Doctor told Amy that they are the most terrifying creatures he's ever fought. *The fact that the Doctor didn't actually stop them in their first appearance is an odd occurrence. *A Dusk can be seen in the Australian Outback in Desert Of The Bones. *Dusk appear to be following the Doctor as they appear in several episodes. Please ask for permission Before using this race in episodes. Category:Aliens Category:PhotonCommander10